powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Riki (Ohranger)
is of the Ohrangers. He is the legendary child-like hero of Pangaea who chased Emperor Bacchus Wrath off Earth 600 million years ago. Biography Ohranger He first appeared, reviving from suspended animation and is the protector of Dorin. After the final battle with Kaiser Buldont & Princess Multiwa he leaves with Dorin. His Visor shape is: , the kanji for "King". Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai KingRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Riki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Riki and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger KingRanger appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Riki joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Gilded Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team was eliminated after losing the third round against the Super Strong Team. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Riki/KingRanger: to be added Super Sentai Legend Wars KingRanger appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Chouriki Sentai Ohranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Ohranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars KingRanger Mecha *King Pyramider *Choju Gattai OhBlocker - used in final battle. Arsenal *King Brace *King Stick King Ranger armor.png|KingRanger's Armor Ranger Key The is Riki's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initially acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the KingRanger key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy KingRanger was one of the first five sixth rangers that Basco shown Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), revealing he had found more Ranger Keys. These five puppets fought the Gokaigers and were all defeated, with KingRanger being defeated by Gokai Yellow. Basco left these five keys to Marvelous. A short while after, the first fourteen Sixth Ranger Reys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The KingRanger key was among ten of these Sixth Ranger Keys who fought, and were defeated by, Gosei Knight. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the KingRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as KingRanger. *By accident when the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers after Marvelous gave Gai the key of "the one with the kanji on his head", when Gai was actually referring to Shinken Gold. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *While fighting against Matroid Zan-KT0 of the Shot. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Riki received his key and became KingRanger once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Riki is portrayed by . In his first appearance in episode 26, he was voiced by , who previously played Dime Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. As KingRanger, his suit actor was . Notes *Riki can be considered as the oldest living Sentai warrior and the oldest Sentai being in existence, being at least 600 million years old. **He's even older than the Zyurangers by 430 million years. **This also technically makes him the first 6th Ranger in-universe. **He is also older than the oldest Kamen Rider villain, from , who is 60 million years old. **He is younger than Grand Witch Grandiene from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive, who is 4 billion years old. *Riki is the first 6th Ranger to be a Black Ranger as opposed to having one that is a part of the core team. He is followed by Misao Mondo (Zyuoh TheWorld) 21 years later. *He is the first, and currently only Ranger to use a Pyramid as a Mecha. *He is also the only Sentai ranger with a name that is taken from the Sentai team's name (Riki translates to Power just as the team name and KingRanger is the translation of OhRanger) *Riki is the last Sixth Ranger until Asuka Kagura to wear chest armor. *Riki is the first and only Sentai Ranger whose Power Rangers counterpart is classified as a different color ranger. *He is the first sixth hero to appear in a Sentai crossover special. *Riki is the very first Sentai child Ranger before being followed by Kou of the Howling New Star chronologically, and the second Sentai child Ranger to appear by production. *He shares his name with Riki Honoo from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Apperances See Also (First) (Second) External links *KingRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *KingRanger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Ohrangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai 6 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Rod-users Category:Sentai Sword-users